Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a lighting device, an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art An image forming apparatus including an image reading device is known. For example, such an image reading device reads an image by moving a travelling member along a document surface in a sub-scanning direction and guiding light reflected by the document surface to an imaging device. The travelling member holds a lighting device to irradiate with light the document surface with light. The document surface is an irradiated surface of a document as an irradiation target placed on an exposure glass.